


Better Version of Himself

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Genji knew, from the moment he laid eyes on her, who she was. Overwatch didn’t have a name on file, only the codenameSombra. It was safe to assume she knew who he was too; while he isn't Overwatch anymore, this couldn't be a coincidence.But, she introduced herself as Angelina, and he called himself Ren. She didn’t question it and neither did he, allowing himself to get lost in the alias he had created.





	Better Version of Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/gifts).



> Prompt: Sombra/Genji, waking up together after a very fun night. ;) 
> 
> This is sitting closer to the explicit end of mature, just a fyi

Genji wakes slowly, his eyes flutter open, and he immediately squeezes them shut again. Copping an eyeful of the sun shining directly on his face from the window whose curtains he failed to draw is  _ not  _ how he wanted to wake up.

Turning his back on the window, he settles on the face of the  _ naked _ woman who is asleep next to him. He can't help it, his eyes drop to her breasts, her toned torso, the sheet teasingly covering the rest of her from the hips down. 

He looks back at her face. While she actually looks quite peaceful in her slumber, her make up tells a different story—her purple eyeshadow is smudged, her lipstick faded. He brushes his fingertips on his lips, trying to remember kissing her, but he drank too much last night and his memory is fuzzy at best. 

Continuing his analysis, he settles on the cute mole under her left eye, vaguely remembering kissing it. But when he spots the cybernetics on her head and the purple ends of her braided hair, it fully shakes loose the memory, and the night comes back in a rush. 

He stayed an extra day in Rotterdam. Yesterday was the anniversary of the incident and he wanted to drink to forget. He _was_ enjoying the peace until  _ she _ walked in and sat herself down next to him.

He knew, from the moment he laid eyes on her, who she was. Overwatch didn’t have a name on file, only the codename  _ Sombra _ . It was safe to assume she knew who he was too; while he isn't Overwatch anymore, this couldn't be a coincidence.

But, she introduced herself as Angelina, and he called himself Ren. She didn’t question it and neither did he, allowing himself to get lost in the alias he had created. 

One drink turned into two, which turned into a contest—who could drink the most shots? He didn’t tell Angelina that he had an unfair advantage, that his body doesn’t process alcohol like it used to because it takes much more to have an effect thanks to most of his organs being artificial now. Angelina held her liquor surprisingly well, she eventually tapped out after the fifth shot, and he claimed that victory. 

That’s when the flirting started. It was probably the alcohol talking, but the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to fuck her. Her cybernetics were proof that she was like him. Sure, there are millions of cybernetic people in the world, but she proudly wears them. She didn’t see them as something that made her different. 

She  _ embraced _ them. 

In reality, it was the one over her spine that set him off. Her royal purple dress was about as low cut as it could get at the front, going as far as exposing her navel, and lower at the back. The implant on her back was gorgeous, it reminded him of a scorpion, and all he wanted to do was admire it. 

It didn’t take much convincing really, she was about as down to fuck as he was. She was looking for someone to forget her troubles for one night—not that she really explained  _ what _ those were aside from him being a rebound—and she liked the look of him. 

And fuck, it was some amazing sex. 

It had been a while if he is being honest. Given the state of his body after the incident, he had been ashamed to let anyone close. He was half man and half machine, he was sure human and omnic alike were repulsed by him.

Angelina wasn't, though. She was curious about his scars, his flesh and blood left hand and his cybernetic right. He showed her the seam on his chest, then, where real skin becomes synthetic. She told him it turned her on, and that she wondered how much of him was human while she leered at his crotch. 

A quick trip to the bathroom and a blowjob later answered that question. 

They went back to the hotel after that, and he fucked her from behind while admiring that implant over her spine. She was addictive, though, because once they were done and she asked if she could use the shower, he couldn’t resist joining her and fucking her in there too. 

After that, they settled in bed and had a deep and meaningful discussion about how he became the person he is now. He told her that he didn’t choose to become part-man-part-machine, that death would have been far kinder. Ultimately, he told her he was a survivor.

She opened up about her past, told him that she had to do to survive. She didn’t call herself a survivor, though, but an adapter. She had to adapt—to become a better version of herself. 

Genji stewed on those words. He hated his cybernetics in the beginning; they were a reminder of the betrayal, the bringer of unending pain. He’s since come to terms with his body, and now he is faster, deadlier than he ever was. 

A better version of himself. 

It was something he never really thought about until that moment, and looking at Angelina now, asleep, he has her to thank for it. He won't tell her, but he’ll hold onto those words, treasure them, use them as a reminder when shit gets bad. 

He looks at her and the bubble pops—Angelina is Sombra, and she was just a one night stand. She provided the distraction he wished for. 

He should leave before she wakes, remember this night, and tell no one he slept with the enemy. 

“Will you quit it?”

Genji cannot help but smile, watching as her eyes open, revealing the intoxicating violet hue. “Good morning.”

“I’m surprised you stuck around,” she says, a sly smile spreading on her lips. “Or was I that good that you wanted round three? Or is it four now? I’ve lost count.”

“I thought about leaving. And you  _ were _ good.”

“So were you.” She reaches out, pressing a finger to his chest, running it down that seam where synthetic meets flesh. “But what did you call yourself last night? A 'self-confessed fuck-god'?”

Genji cringes. That is something twenty-two-year-old him would have said. “I was also very drunk.”

“So are you better or worse sober, I wonder.”

“You want to go again?” Genji asks, grinning.

“You don’t?” She smirks deviously. “Or do you need a recharge?” She pulls the sheet down, revealing his erection. She doesn’t focus on that thankfully, but rather his left arm, picking it up by the wrist and letting go, his arm drops back to the bed. “I didn’t realise your cybernetics were _that_ old.”

It’s shit Genji normally wouldn’t take, but from her, he lets it slide. “I am ready and willing.”

Sombra’s eyes meet his, then she glances down, grinning. “Oh, I can _see_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
